kuchkuchhotahaifandomcom-20200213-history
Kuch Kuch Hota Hai Wiki
Introduction Kuch Kuch Hota Hai is a Bollywood film released in 1998. It was directed by debutant director Karan Johar. It stars the popular on-screen pair, Shahrukh Khan and Kajol who appear in their fourth movie together. Rani Mukherjee appears in a supporting role whilst Salman Khan makes a special appearance. The film is one of the most successful Bollywood films of all time. At the Indian Box Office it recieved an "All Time Blockbuster" status. Many critics praised the film for the on-screen chemistry of Shahrukh Khan and Kajol. This pair had previously worked together in three movies, all of which were praised for the same reasonl. Synopsis Rahul Khanna (Shahrukh Khan) is a student at St. Xavier's College. He constantly hits on the girls there and a majority of the time, he gets them. He is best friends with tomboy Anjali Sharma (Kajol). Anjali and Rahul play basketball together, Anjali beats Rahul all the time. Anjali gets irritated with Rahul hitting on the other girls - this is because unknown to Rahul and even herself, she is in love with him. The Principal Mr. Malhotra (Anupam Kher) tells Anjali that his daughter Tina (Rani Mukherji) is arriving at the College to complete her final year, having done her first two years in Oxford University in England. Tina arrives and soon becomes good friends with Rahul and Anjali. Tina is very feminine unlike Anjali, Rahul finds Tina very attractive. In class one day Miss Briganza (Archana Puran Singh) asks the students what love is. Rahul replies that love is friendship and explains that he can only be in love with a girl if she is his best friend - these words make Anjali realise she is in love with Rahul and that he too loves her. However, Anjali notices that Rahul and Tina are spending a lot of time together. Anjali tries to dress like Tina in order to impress Rahul but Rahul and his friends only laugh at her for doing so. Rifat Bi (Himani Shivpuri), Anjali's housekeeper (whom Anjali regards as a second mother) realises that Anjali is in love with Rahul - she encourages Anjali to tell Rahul this. Anjali is about to do so but before she can, Rahul tells her that he is in love with Tina. This leaves Anjali heartbroken and she decides to leave College without telling either Rahul or Tina. They find her just as she is about to leave by train. Rahul is hurt that Anjali didn't tell him that she was leaving. They share a tearful goodbye as they believe they will never meet again. It is on this day that Tina realises that Rahul and Anjali were in love and that she came between them unintentionally. Rahul and Tina get married and soon Tina gives birth to a baby girl. Due to complications after giving birth, Tina knows she has little time left. She writes eight letters for her daughter - one for each of her first eight birthdays. Before dying, Tina asks Rahul to name their daughter Anjali, which Rahul does. Eight years later Anjali Khanna (Sana Saeed) learns about her namesake Anjali Sharma. She is requested from the letter to reunite Rahul and Anjali. Anjali Sharma has changed over the years, she is now feminine. She is engaged to Aman Mehra (Salman Khan) but tells her mother (Reema Lagoo) that she feels this marriage is more of a compromise than love - Anjali feels she can never love again after she lost Rahul, her first love. Anjali Khanna and her grandmother, Rahul's mother (Farida Jalal) travel to Xavier's to find Anjali Sharma's address. After talking to Rifat Bi, they learn that Anjali Sharma is to be married in a week. Anjali Khanna prays and the wedding is postponed to December. They soon learn that Anjali Sharma will be working at a summer camp in Shimla - they travel there despite Rahul's objections. Meanwhile, Rahul bumps into Aman, not knowing he is the fiance of his old best friend. At the summer camp, Anjali and her grandmother find the older Anjali. The two Anjalis become friends. One night, Anjali Sharma is watching television where she sees Rahul who says he misses his daughter Anjali. Anjali Sharma realises she has met her old friend's daughter. Rahul arrives in summer camp - he and Anjali Sharma are happy to see each other again. Rahul's daughter decides to make them play basketball together, hoping they will come together again (she had previosuly learnt that Rahul and Anjali loved playing basketball against one another). The plan works and Rahul and Anjali feel themselves being drawn towards one another again. One night, they are dancing in the rain when Anjali discovers her wedding ring - she now feels guilty. Aman arrives at summer camp, he tells Rahul that he is marrying Anjali. Rahul is devestated but pretends to be happy in front of Anjali. Anjali mistakes this for another rejection so decides to leave summer camp and marry Aman as soon as possible. Rahul and his family arrive at Anjali's wedding. Rahul and Anjali bump into one another - Anjali now realises that she loves Rahul and that Rahul loves her in return. Just as she is about to marry Aman, Aman sees the tears in her eyes and realises that she deeply loves Rahul and that if he (Aman) married her, he would be coming between two lovers. He releases Anjali from their engagement and she marries Rahul. As the wedding occurs, the little Anjali has a vision of Tina giving her the thumbs up. Cast Shahrukh Khan as Rahul Khanna Kajol as Anjali Sharma Rani Mukherji as Tina Malhotra Salman Khan as Aman Mehra Sana Saeed as Anjali Khanna Farida Jalal as Rahul's mother Anupam Kher as Principal Malhotra Archana Puran Singh as Miss Briganza Johnny Lever as Colonel Almeda Himani Shivpuri as Rifat Bi Neelam as Herself Category:Browse